


the gentlest of nights

by seriesly



Category: The Great (TV 2020)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriesly/pseuds/seriesly
Relationships: Count Orlo/Reader, Orlo (The Great TV 2020)/Reader, Orlo/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	the gentlest of nights

You woke with a deep breath. The familiar musky smell tinged with soap filled your lungs. You could feel the way your legs were tangled with his and how your arm was thrown across his chest and you could even feel the slow heartbeat through his thin nightshirt.

You sleepily blinked your eyes open. It was still dark outside. Through the window you could see the crescent moon that gently lit the room.

You silently watched the man next to you for a while. In this light Orlo's face looked so much younger. He was relaxed, and he looked so happy. It was unlike the way his skin was tightened during the day when he was dragged around at court, or how the worry lines digged into his skin at night when he was planning for the coup.

In the soft moonlight his lips looked even fuller, begging to be kissed. And his long lashes were throwing some shade on his cheeks. Cheeks, that had grown a decent stubble over the night.  
It wouldn't last, you knew. Shaving was one of the first things he did every morning; afraid of the consequences what would happen should he forget to get rid of the beginnings of a beard.

He was so beautiful. You knew that you didn't tell him often enough. He had finally managed to say Thank You instead of just laughing incredulously, but the doubt in his eyes was still plain as day. 

You wrenched your gaze away as your dry throat reminded you why you had woken up in the first place. 

You propped yourself up to see if any water pitchers were on the sidetable, and spotted a half filled glass. As you leaned towards it, you could feel a large hand possessively on your waist, pulling you back to him. But as you looked back to the man next to you, he was still deeply asleep.

The unspoken, unconcious sentiment of this movement almost made you cry. 

God, you loved him _so much._

You hoped he knew how deeply your feelings ran for him, because words never seemed to do them justice. Your entire heart was in his hands, and you had to trust him to be careful with it. You knew he would be, but sometimes it still frightened you how he had sneaked into your heart and stolen it, and that you had only realised when it was far too late. 

You gently placed the empty glass back onto the nightstand. The coolness of the room had chilled your torso, and you were glad for the bodyheat Orlo provided.

You snuggled closer to him, nestling your legs between his again, pecking him slowly on his neck before dropping your head into his chest. You were drawing some mindless patterns on his chest. 

You were blissfully thinking about him and you and everything and nothing, and soon his slow steady breaths gently lulled you back to sleep. 

You managed to curl your hand his before the darkness claimed you once again.


End file.
